The End
by Lita-48
Summary: A Levi le basta con tenerla unas horas, está consciente de que Mikasa le pertenece sólo por ahora. En un futuro en el que tal vez no formará parte, la joven asiática hará lo que siempre ha hecho; estar con Jaeger. Mikasa sería parte de él, dejando su alma a su lado. Y la buscaría siempre, hasta su muerte.
_**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a CRUEL, DIGO, Iyasama.**_

 _ **Básicamente no contiene spoilers, pero se basa en los últimos capítulos.**_

* * *

 _ **We've only ever kissed lying down,**_

 _ **we've only ever touched when there's no one else around.**_

 _-The End, Ellie Goulding.-_

* * *

 _Mikasa sabe que ésta podría ser su última noche con él._

Lo ama tanto que duele. Y lo odia tanto que no soportaría verlo muerto. Aquellos sentimientos mezclados que no la dejan dormir mientras lo observa de reojo en plena oscuridad, parado frente a su ventana siendo iluminado por la luna únicamente su rostro. Parece que él está bien con lo que hacen, como si las cosas debieran ser así siempre. Viéndose por las noches en su cuarto, besándose a escondidas, lanzándose miradas cuando nadie les presta atención. A Levi le basta con tenerla unas horas, está consciente de que Mikasa le pertenece sólo por ahora. En un futuro en el que tal vez no formará parte, la joven asiática hará lo que siempre ha hecho; estar con Jaeger. Así que se calla mientras la escucha gemir y siente como sus manos recorren su espalda. Mientras ella con anhelo y desesperación, sueña con escuchar dos palabras salir de la boca del pelinegro. Pasan días, noches, semanas, y Levi jamás dice algo.

Mikasa lo desprecia. No soporta el hecho de que cada vez que sus dedos juegan sobre su vientre ella pierda el control de sí misma y se deje tomar por él sin ninguna razón; simplemente porque lo desea. Levi sabe cómo manejarla a su antojo, Levi pone sus reglas y ella las sigue sin chistar. No le interesa si le tiene que mentir a Eren o Armin para ir a ver al Cabo en su cuarto. Ella lo hará porque necesita sentirlo, sin importar cuánto tiempo tiene que esperarlo, o cuantas veces la dejó plantada. Y entonces se siente completamente estúpida; porque está enamorada, porque no puede evitar esperarlo hasta que esté listo y porque quiere saber la verdad.

Ésta es la última vez que estará a su lado. Es imprudente su comportamiento, en especial ahora que debe estar descansando para al día siguiente ir a tomar el muro María. Pero sabe que el riesgo de morir es alto, así que ahora no importa si él piensa que es patética y la manda de nuevo a su habitación, porque si está perdiendo su tiempo en intentarlo sólo es por él. Mikasa está parada frente a la puerta del Cabo Levi. Tal vez le importa demasiado, o al menos, más que a él.

Soltó un suspiro hondo y con decisión dirigió su mano hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados, dando unos suaves golpes a la madera. Pasaron varios segundos para que Ackerman abriera la puerta. Estaba empezando a quitarse su impecable uniforme, a punto de descansar y al menos por dos o tres horas, relajarse un poco. No esperaba visitas, por lo que pensó que tal vez se trataba de una emergencia. Rápidamente se abotonó la camisa y atendió la puerta, llevándose con una gran sorpresa. Estaba seguro de que no le había dicho a Mikasa que se verían esa noche, pero ahí estaba ella, algo que nunca hacía.

Desconcertado, pero ocultándolo detrás de su faceta seria y estoica. Encarnó una ceja, esperando alguna reacción o palabras de la joven, pero ésta no decía nada, limitándose a mirar el suelo. Impaciente por su actitud, además de que no era el momento adecuado. Levi comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente.—No te pedí que vinieras. Ahora no es momento, mañana será un día difícil y debes estar preparada.

Si bien era tosco en sus palabras, realmente le importaba. No quería que a causa de la fatiga ella se agotara fácilmente y terminara en manos de un titán. Ella no lo entendería porque jamás se lo diría, pero era cierto. Si alguna vez Mikasa cerraba los ojos, su visión de lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo a pesar del dolor y la muerte, se perdería. Mañana sería el día en que podía perderlo todo. Esa esperanza que sus amigos y ella le dieron después de la muerte de Farlan e Isabel y de su escuadrón, en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse.

Él tenía razón, no lo negaba, pero tampoco pensaba marcharse. Colocó su pie hacia enfrente, impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara por completo.— Cuando sabes que puedes perder a alguien, quieres estar el tiempo que más puedas con esa persona. —Aun mirando el piso, sus ojos se cristalizaban. Y de no ser porque la cubría el cabello, él se hubiera dado cuenta. Mikasa era valiente a la hora de proteger a Eren y de matar titantes, debía ser valiente ahora. Sólo debía decírselo e irse.— Sólo un poco más. Sé que aún podemos estar juntos una estación más. Así que por favor, no mueras.

Debía ser un idiota si se dejaba llevar por las palabras de la pelinegra. ¿Ahora quiere estar con él antes que con Eren? No podía evitar sentirse celoso por su apego a Jaeger, o porque siempre tenía que quitarle de encima esa estúpida bufanda; cualquier sentimiento que tenía por ella parecía no importarle a Mikasa cuando estaba cerca de Eren, ¿Cómo podía llamar su atención fuera de ése cuarto oscuro? Parecía que esa era la única forma. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí parada frente a él sin que se lo hubiera pedido como acostumbraba. ¿Había una oportunidad de que también lo viera? Y sabiendo que después se arrepentiría, rodeó con su brazo el cuello de la joven atrayéndola hacia él y cerrando la puerta en seguida.

Se aferró a su cuerpo, por primera vez deseando hablar con ella. Se reprimió a sí mismo, apretando los labios con fuerza. Podía ser la última oportunidad de hacerlo, pero saber si lo amaba o no lo hacía dudar. ¿Cómo podía hablar con Mikasa?

Acarició el cabello de Levi repetidas veces. Cuando decidió seguir a Eren jamás imaginó que tendría miedo de perder a otra persona que no fuera él o Armin, mucho menos alguien que al principio quería matar. Él jamás la dejó entrar más allá de su habitación; no conocía nada de él a excepción de su obsesión por la limpieza. Y parecía que eso hacía que ella lo deseara más. _Una vida entera para conocerlo_ , eso quería.

—Mikasa.

La joven depositó la mirada sobre él, esta vez tranquila y neutra. Sus brazos eran reconfortantes, y aunque no le diría nada como ella lo hizo, ahora sabía que le importaba. A su manera Levi demostraba su cariño.

Ackerman carraspeó, separándose de ella unos centímetros.— Necesitas descansar. Puedes dormir aquí y mañana temprano regresas a tu cuarto antes de que todos despierten.

Una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios, algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. En silencio, Mikasa se dirigió a la cama del soldado. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la cama, y desabrochó dos botones de su blusa blanca. Se sentó sobre la cama, sacándose ambas botas. Levi caminó hasta un sillón que estaba a un metro de su cama, donde solía descansar. La pelinegra encarnó ambas cejas, haciendo una expresión curiosa.— ¿No dormirás?

No, aún no. Viniste a robarme el sueño.—Se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento y pasando su mano por su cabello.

La joven avergonzada, se recostó sobre la cama en posición fetal. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle, pero quería seguir mirándolo y hablar con él como nunca pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo luciría dormido? Se mordió el labio inferior, regañándose a sí misma por pensar en esas cosas siendo que mañana sería un día crítico. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, debía dormir, sintiéndose únicamente reconfortada porque él estaba ahí.

Buenas noches, Levi. —Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. No podía ser egoísta.

Ackerman se recargó sobre su sillón cruzándose de brazos, observándola. De nuevo, se había quedado callado. Por su bien, por su felicidad. No podía decirle que estarían a salvo cuando ni él lo sabía. No tenía caso decirle que la amaba si al día siguiente alguno de los dos moriría. Y esperaba que fuera él, no ella. Algún día sabrán lo débiles que fueron, ¿Qué esperaba Mikasa de él? No podía liberarse del mundo tan fácil. Menuda molestia en la que se había convertido; sin dejarle de otra, ahora sólo lucharía hasta que sus huesos se rompieran, sólo por verla una vez más.

 _Mikasa sería parte de él, dejando su alma a su lado. Y la buscaría siempre, hasta su muerte._

 _..._

 ** _It's not the end,_**  
 ** _so don't let's pretend._**

* * *

 **No es mi pareja favorita. De hecho, yo amo ErenxMikasa y LevixHanji, sin embargo hace tiempo quería escribir algo muy pequeño de ellos -por lo mismo de que no los shippeo tanto-. Dejando atrás que podría ser incesto, además de que él es mucho mayor que ella(? se me hacen una pareja curiosa y pues yolo, estaba algo inspirada con un fanart que vi. No mencioné mucho a Eren porque quería concentrarme en ellos, en ese caso hubiera sido más ErenxMikasa y no quería eso.**

 **Sino has leído el manga no leer ésto xfabor.**

 **Se supone que es antes de ir a luchar con el maldito de Zeke :|El capítulo 80 me dejó con una sensación de que tal vez muera. :(Espero que no, pues es obvio que Erwin sí y tal vez Hanji, no podría con tantas muertes. PrayforShingeki.**


End file.
